


Boxed In

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A <i>very</i> large box, decorated with a <i>very</i> large bow, was now located in the center of his flat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed In

**Author's Note:**

> Trope bingo fill: thunderstorm.

Shrugging out of his raincoat with a loud "Fuck!", Dominic kicked his front door closed and dropped his keys in the process.

That was when he saw it.

A _very_ large box, decorated with a _very_ large bow, was now located in the center of his flat.

The box in question was most certainly not there when he'd left for the bookstore 45 minutes ago.

Dominic eyed it with disdain, crossing his arms.

_Hmm._

A card was attached to the bow; Dominic kicked off his shoes and opened it:

_We don't care what you say.  Nobody should be all alone on their birthday - enjoy what you find inside, bro! - Chris and Tom_

_PS: Call me soon or I'll have your balls in a vice. - Tom  
PPS:  Don't try to move the box - open it where it is. Leave me alone, I don't make the fucking rules.  No,  you shut up. - Chris_

Dominic shook his head with a rueful smile;  all he'd wanted this year was to spend the day with his thoughts.  His friends had wanted to take him out for his birthday, but he'd remained adamant that he'd rather spend the day alone this year.  One year removed from a painful breakup, and he was still feeling it; still feeling fragile and to blame in a situation where he'd been wronged by a cheating partner.

He knew that his friends meant well, but he was beginning to regret that he'd given Chris a key to his flat - but in the next second he was ashamed of himself for even thinking such a thing about his closest friend in the world.  He tossed his purchases on the couch, forced a smile onto his face, and sat down in front of the ostentatiously large box.  His friends had obviously went to a lot of trouble to do something for him for his birthday.  Dominic reckoned the least he could do would be to give up on the Mister Grumpy Pants routine and accept it graciously.

"Best to get this over with," he mumbled.

Dominic pulled the large red bow from the box and nearly jumped out of his skin when, of all things, a man wearing nothing but silver sequined hot-pants suddenly burst out of it, threw handfuls of red glitter into the air and shouted "HAPPY BIRTH-"

That was all the stranger managed because Dominic, scared shitless by the whole thing, had punched him, hard, in the face while screaming in an extremely non-manly manner.  His hands flew to his mouth in shock as he stared down at the rather attractive young man he'd just knocked out.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

A few minutes later, Dominic hurried back into the den with an icepack, as well as two cups of tea.  He laughed nervously at the young man, who was now sitting on his couch, arms and legs crossed, tapping one foot angrily against the box.  Dominic had really done a number on the man; he cringed as he saw the large, angry bruise which was starting to swallow his left eye.

"I'm really sorry," Dominic said for the eighth time.  A loud clap of thunder made them both jump as rain started to pound angrily against the window.

"Why'd you have to fucking deck me?  What did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know!  To be fair, I don't often open parcels that contain _people_.  Plus, there wasn't exactly an instruction manual to go by!"

The stranger accepted the icepack and tipped his head back, hissing as he applied it to his eye gingerly.  He sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I was supposed to wish you a happy birthday from your friends Tom and Chris, that's all."

"Ohhh."

"Well, I was supposed to _sing_ Happy Birthday, technically.  I'm Matthew, by the way," he said.  "Um, do you mind if I hang here for a few until the storm passes?  I usually bring a change of clothes with me but I was running late today, don't fancy walking out of here like this in a downpour."

"Sure," Dominic said, unable to take his eyes off the long legs, the shock of ebony hair, and the miles of bare skin that was so completely on display in front of him.  He shook his head, suddenly and painfully aware that he was checking Matthew out rather blatantly.  A quick glance at his guest quelled his fears, though, for Matthew's eyes were closed, the icepack firmly in place.  Still, there was no denying that an inordinately beautiful creature was sitting in his flat in hot-pants so snug that Dominic couldn't stop sneaking peeks at his bare inner thighs.

"Sorry to ruin your birthday gift.  Thank you for the tea."

" _You_ didn't ruin anything, _I'm_ the one that did that."

"Well, have you had a good birthday up until this, at least?"

"Honestly, I didn't want any attention or fuss this year.  I have great friends, though, and I know they meant well doing this for me."

Matthew nodded, turning to Dominic.  "They really did, they seemed like great guys when they um, let me into your place and helped me into the box earlier."

"How many times have you done this?  If I can ask, I mean."

"Just a couple of weeks.  I'm doing it to tide myself over until I can get a proper job."  He uncrossed his long legs, Dominic swallowing tightly.  "I thought it could be fun, you know?  It pays really well, too.  I mean, all I have to do is jump out of a box-"

"Nailed that part," Dominic interrupted, his eyes focusing on the red glitter on Matthew's bare shoulder.

"sing Happy Birthday, and dance around a little-"

"Dance around a little?" Dominic mumbled, his pulse steadily increasing.

"-yeah, then take off my pants.  Simple enough, yeah?"

Dominic choked on his tea, spraying liquid everywhere.  " _Excuse_ me?!"

Matthew blinked as Dominic wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  "Yeah.  I mean, it _is_ a Strip-O-Gram.  Getting naked is standard protocol."

Dominic gaped.  _Jesus Bollocking_ Christ _._

"Would that have made you uncomfortable?"

"No, _god_ no," Dominic blurted out, louder than he intended.

Matthew smiled bashfully into his tea, his cheeks flushing slightly.  "Good to know.  Actually, if that's the case, how about a do-over?"

"A do-over?"

"Yeah!  I'll get back in the box, you can open it again, without hitting me this time, and we can do this the way it was meant to be done in the first place.  If you like, I mean?"

Dominic considered Matthew's offer.  He considered all the months he'd spent mourning the end of a relationship that had been nothing but bad for him.  He considered the shy smile Matthew had just shot his way.

Most of all, he considered the possibility that it just might be time to start living again.

"Get in the box," Dominic grinned.  



End file.
